


Experiment

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa tries something with her girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

“I would like to repeat that I do not agree with what you’re doing, Lisa,” said Starshine. He’d stopped outside the fishing village, refusing to go any further.

“Hey, don’t kinkshame,” said Lisa.

“I’m not. But you told Conrad that you’re giving those to Donald. Please tell me that you’re not actually going to…” Starshine shivered.

“No, that’d be gross,” said Lisa. She dismounted, making sure that her little surprise was still safe.

“Well, you’re not completely hopeless, then,” said Starshine. “I will be waiting here when you return. Or at the stables.”

“Too bad I can’t call you when I’m done,” said Lisa. “I’ll find you, though.”

“And I will stay safe,” said Starshine. With that, they parted ways, Lisa making her way to the small house where her girlfriend resided.

“Hey, are you home?” Lisa called as she walked into the house.

“Yep. And alone.” Louisa walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. Lisa raised an eyebrow at the t-shirt hanging down to her mid-thigh.

“Do you have anything on under that?” asked Lisa. Louisa’s blush was all the answer Lisa needed.

“Come on, let’s go into my bedroom,” said Louisa.

“It’s always your bedroom, huh?” said Lisa.

“In this house, yeah,” said Louisa. “It’d be weird, you know?”

“No,” said Lisa. “But that’s just me.” She closed the bedroom door behind her, and Louisa pulled her shirt up and off. Lisa grinned at the sight of her bare skin.

“See something you like?” asked Louisa.

“Come here,” said Lisa, grinning, and pulled Louisa to her. While Lisa’s mouth was busy with kissing, her hand reached into the little bag in her pocket. She withdrew one of the little balls silently, then rubbed it against her girlfriend’s pussy. Louisa gave a startled little gasp.

“What are you doing?” asked Louisa.

“Is this okay?” asked Lisa, still rubbing.

“Yes,” said Louisa, nodding. “Put it in.”

“Another weird fetish?” asked Lisa.

“More like a fantasy,” said Louisa. “Hmm. On the bed, then they won’t all fall on the floor.”

“How did you know I had more?” asked Lisa.

“Just wishful thinking,” said Louisa. She got on the bed, laying back and parting her legs. Lisa licked her lips at just how wet she was.

“So how did you see this playing out?” asked Lisa.

“I don’t know, really,” said Louisa. “Just experiment, I guess. We’ll see what feels good. It’s really more the thought of it than anything.”

“The thought of what?” asked Lisa. “It’s your fantasy.”

“The thought of things in me,” said Louisa. She was blushing quite fiercely, but her eyes were on Lisa while she watched her undress.

“And how long have you wanted this?” asked Lisa. She picked up the little bag and shook it so the little balls inside clacked together.

“I don’t know, a while,” said Louisa. “Just never thought it’d be eyes.”

“Eyes?” asked Lisa. “They’re little polished balls of amber.”

“That’s what Donald calls them,” said Louisa. “His eyes. Now that sounds weird.”

“Too bad they aren’t eyes,” said Lisa. “I’d love to see what you look like inside.” Louisa gave a little moan.

“But since it’s amber, you’re going to turn me into a treasure chest,” said Louisa.

“Well, I do sometimes call it that,” said Lisa. “This will be you soon.” She shook the little bag again, and Louisa reached for it.

“Do it,” said Louisa. “And then you can fondle your treasure when it’s in me.”

“I’ll have to add some slickness first,” said Lisa, and gave Louisa’s pussy one long lick. Louisa moaned, louder than before. The taste was so good that Lisa couldn’t stop herself from licking some more, slipping her tongue in and flicking it just lightly.

And then Lisa pulled away, and Louisa trembled in anticipation. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and somewhere else. She was so sensitive that she felt it when Lisa finally pushed the first little ball past her pussy lips and into her.

“Should I count them?” asked Lisa.

“Yes,” said Louisa, nodding. “Are you watching them go in?”

“Of course,” said Lisa. “Kind of hungry how it swallows them like that.”

She went back to pushing them in, only speaking to count them. Louisa moaned as they went in, already fluttering after only four.

“Twelve,” said Lisa as she pushed the last one in. “If I wasn’t afraid of accidentally swallowing one, I’d lick that. You’re so wet.”

“I know, I can feel it,” said Louisa. She reached a hand down and slipped a finger in, moaning as it immediately touched one of the little balls that had gone warm and slick inside her.

“Like it?” asked Lisa.

“Yes,” said Louisa, nodding. “Finger me like this.”

“Hopefully they don’t break,” said Lisa. “I know you like to clamp down hard when you come.”

“You’ll heal me anyway,” said Louisa. “But if you were that worried, you should have bought proper beads from a sex shop.”

“I might and surprise you with them,” said Lisa. “But they should be fine. Conrad made them, after all.”

“Ha, bet he never expected them to be used like this though,” said Louisa.

“Nope,” said Lisa. And then, to get away from the awkward subject, she slipped a finger into Louisa. The movement of her finger jostled the little balls around, eliciting more muted clacking noises and causing Louisa to moan as they collided with her walls.

“Move your finger up, there’s one pressing against my- ah!” Louisa moaned louder as Lisa did just that, using her finger to roll the little ball.

Lisa was still worried about the amber potentially cracking, so she slipped in a finger from her other hand and used it to gently roll the balls out. She kept the one that she was currently playing with, of course, only now she rolled it slowly. When the last one was out, though, she sped up the rolling.

Louisa moaned, arching her back. She’d expected to feel empty with the other balls gone, but she could still feel them. Like ghosts or something. Her attention was mainly on what Lisa’s finger was doing with the last ball, though.

“Harder,” Louisa moaned, then almost shrieked with pleasure as Lisa pressed the little ball harder into her. Lisa watched her, biting her lip as she felt Louisa fluttering around her. Her thumb came up and started rubbing Louisa’s clit, which made her writhe on the bed. Her moans were becoming louder and interspersed with ‘yes’ and ‘fuck’ and Lisa’s own name.

And finally, Lisa felt Louisa clenching around her finger as her body arched stiffly off the bed.

“Oh fuck, that was so good,” said Louisa, panting. Lisa gently withdrew the last ball, and Louisa moaned softly.

“Good, I’ll add that to our little bag of tricks,” said Lisa. She wiped the little balls off on the sheets, then scooped them into a pile and put them on the bedside table. She’d wash them later.

“Yeah, along with the rope and gags and fluffy handcuffs,” said Louisa. Lisa giggled and kissed her.

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “When you’re feeling up to it, you can take care of me. Watching you got me really wet.”

“Good,” said Louisa, and giggled breathlessly. “Just let me get my breath back.” She laid back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her heart rate was slowly getting back to normal, as was her breathing. But her legs would probably be shaky for a while longer.


End file.
